


New Assignment

by helsinkibaby



Series: Protection [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Ellie meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Assignment

Wesley's not happy about this assignment; very few agents would be. They've all heard about the difficult middle daughter, the one who most rails against Secret Service protection.

He's not sure what to expect when he introduces himself, but Ellie smiles at him, listens patiently as he details his professional record. 

Then she nails him with a question. 

"If you're such a hotshot, why did they exile you to Baltimore?"

There are myriad ways he could answer; something makes him opt for honesty. "I made fun of Notre Dame." 

She blinks, then laughs, and suddenly, he's very glad he's here.


End file.
